Roses of Darkness
by Scarlet Forest
Summary: Used to be Daughter of Darkness. The time has come. I must leave. The black rose, lined with silver, our symbol. A symbol that will soon be the feared by every mortal. Wait for me. I will home. After all, the apocalypse will start soon, and this time, no one can stop us. Those who do try will perish. This is our fate, our destiny, our curse. Darkfic. Rating might change
1. The Mark of the Rose

**_250 years ago_**

_Screams. Bloodshed. Fear. Pain. Death. A little blonde girl, now orphaned, approached two people. _

"_Why are you doing this? How can you stand the murder of so many people? Do you have a heart?"_

_Blood red eyes stared down at her. "I'm sorry, but we cannot control this, no matter how much we want to stop, we can't. This is our destiny"_

"_In that case, I will fight for the lives of the innocents."_

_The two looked at each other in surprise. They have never seen a girl so young stand up to them, or anyone for that matter. It was the first time they seen such courage._

"_You show great courage. Well, there is a way to stop, but it will involve a sacrifice."_

"_I don't care. I may be a child, but I will do anything to save the lives of hundreds, no, thousands of innocent lives."_

_Soon, a scream of pain was heard. The girl closed her emerald eyes and fainted. When she opened them, all was calm. Everything was normal. Until she looked down at her arm. There appeared a mark of a rose, as black as night, trimmed with a silver lining. All around her, people started waking up. The dead were revived, the wounded healed, the scared calmed. But they all had one thing in common. Everyone but her had absolutely no memory of what happened, leaving the poor girl to suffer in the memory and the pain from her curse. _

**Lucy's POV**

The time has come. I must leave Fairy Tail before the darkness consumes me. Wait for me. I will return to you soon...brother.

**At Fairy Tail (No One's POV)**

"Hey Luce, you're acting weird again" Natsu said

"I am? How so?" Immediately, everyone turned to stare at Lucy.

"Ummm... Lucy, are you okay?" asked Mirajane

"You didn't act like you normally would when Natsu called you weird" Lisanna added

"Yeah, what happened to 'Lucy Kick'?" Gray finished

"Oh, nothing...nothing..." Lucy replied with a creepy smile. "Oh, I should go now. Goodbye, minna"

"That was...um...unusual. Is she ok?" Erza commented, losing her usual strict aura.

In all the confusion, no one noticed a creepy smirk appear on her face, or black streaks appearing on her usual golden blonde hair, or her chocolate brown eyes flash red for just a mere second. As she walked out the door, her Fairy Tail mark faded and eventually disappeared, and in its place appeared a mark, a black rose with a silver trim.

**Mavis's POV**

A cold chill ran down my spine. Something is going to happen. And It won't be good. Apocalypse. War. Betrayal. A vision of a blood red eye ran through my head. My emerald eyes shot open as a splitting pain ran through my upper left arm. Lifting my sleeves, I stared at the curse mark. A black rose with a silver trim. A curse mark that I got when I was still a living mage. A mark that I have known as the symbol of ultimate disaster.

**?'s POV**

I looked up at the sky. It was as red as blood. I felt something appear on my right wrist. I looked at it. A black rose, a symbol of death, with silver lining, appeared. I stared at it with emotionless eyes. So, the time has come. I'll see you soon then…sister.

**Lucy's POV**

I felt a something appear on my neck. Looking down, a saw a silver pendent, identical to my brother's, appear. Smiling, I pressed a hidden button on it and it opened, revealing a picture of the two of us playing when we were little. He was smiling and patting my head, while I was snuggling onto him, holding a stuffed heart, smiling happily. I smiled sadly at the picture. It has been so long since I last saw my older brother. It's been what, 150 years? 200? I lost track after the first century. Well, it's time to pay a visit back home.

**Back at Fairy Tail**

"Hey, don't you think Lucy is acting a little off today."

"Nah, don't worry Macao, Luce is always weird. She just probably ate something weird, which made her weird."

"Yeah, maybe she accidently drank some bad milk."

"Or was exposed to laughing gas."

Happy suddenly gasped, causing everyone to turn towards him

"What if Lucy has a long lost sibling that is evil and Lucy is about to join him/her and destroy the world!"

"…"

"Nah, that won't happen"

If only you knew, Fairy Tail, if only you knew.

**Narrator's POV**

Looking toward the sea, a lone figure with blonde hair, highlighted with raven streaks stood, lost in deep thought. Suddenly, she snapped out of her thoughts, and making sure no one is around, she spread out her black wings, which resembles a demon's. After a few experimental flaps, she took off, away from Magnolia and speeding toward her home.

'_Finally, after so long, I'm coming home'_

**Lucy's POV**

I took off away from Magnolia, away from _**Fairy Tail**__, _and sped toward my home, toward my brother. I looked down at the shining blue sea, and looked back at Magnolia, which was slowly becoming smaller and smaller, until it finally disappeared from my line of vision. Looking up, I saw the blue sky fading into red, a sign that I am almost there. The temperature decreased gradually, and soon I spotted my destination. Home. Finally landing, I looked around. Nothing has changed. Everything was still dark where I am. Just the way I like it. I looked around, searching for my brother. Finally getting fed up, I started yelling

"COME OUT ALREADY! IT HAS BEEN OVER A CENTURY SINCE I LAST SAW YOU AND -"

I was cut off as soon as I heard a rustling in the trees behind me. Turning around, I saw a pale figure step out. I looked up to see a wrist with the familiar raven colored rose, and continued looking up from his wrist to a matching silver pendent around his neck,, and finally, found his eyes. Blood red, just like mine. It is one of the few characteristics we share. Smiling, I stared at my brother.

"Little sister, it is great to see you again. Now the apocalypse begins." Blood red eyes flashed with bloodlust and two matching smirks adorned the two siblings' face.

**Scarlet: And there it is. The first chapter of my second story. Hope you all like it! I might now update this often since my main focus is on Wolves' Eclipse. If you haven't read it yet, please check it out! Sorry that it is kind of short. I want to see how it'll turn out first. Sorry about the spelling and grammer. Please, review, follow, and favorite. I don't own Fairy Tail. Thanks for reading. Bye!**

**Scarlet**

**8/9/14**


	2. The Roses' Reunion

**Lucy's POV**

I stared at my brother and smiled. He hasn't changed a bit. Still the same person I know.

"Really Zeref? That is the first thing you say to me after I came all this way to see you?"

Zeref smiled a bit before spreading his arms, allowing me to come up and hug him.

Suddenly, I heard a rustle in the bushes, causing me and my brother to turn and face the enemy in a defensive stance, my brother slightly in front of me protectively, and before I can blink, a flash of red and black headed toward me, knowing me down.

"Lil! Get off me!"

That, my friend, is Lilith, my best friend. Her last name will not be revealed yet.

"Lilith, get off her. You're killing her."

We all turned to the new voice.

"Awwww…Sayo, don't be so stiff…We haven't seen her in over a century."

That is my other friend Sayomi, twin sister of Lil, though they look and act very different.

Lil has long brown hair with red lowlights tied in a ponytail with a black hair bow, along with side bangs. Her eyes are a pretty shade of hazel, though it is more on the yellow side. She is wearing a red drawstring shirt, along with an even darker red jacket which reaches her black designer skirt. Covering her feet are black knee high boots. She is skinny and slightly shorter than I am. Turning to face her sister, I was still shocked at how different she is from her sister. Sayo however wears a purple tank top, purple elbow length fingerless gloves, black skinny jeans, and she normally goes around barefoot, but when she has to wear shoes, she would wear black combat boots. However, you normally can't see what she is wearing because of the black hooded cloak she wears, which covers from the top of her head (with the hood up) to the top of her ankle. It was a plain back cloak, the only decoration on it being two purple stars at the corner of it. Her hair was as black as a raven's feathers and was left down with a bit covering her right eye, which was the same color as her sister's, one of the few qualities they share. She was also skinny (both of them have an hourglass figure), but was four inches taller than Lucy. The most noticeable thing about both of them, though, was the weapons strapped to their back. Lilith has two shotguns, while Sayomi has a scythe with her.

Snapping of my thoughts, I turned around to face my brother.

"Zeref! I'm going to go explore the island with Lil and Sayo! Can you make dinner? Thanks! Bye!"

Before anyone could protest, I grabbed their wrists and ran to the direction of the forest.

"Girls! Do you want to spar?"

"HECK YEAH!"

Sayo just smirked before nodding. "Wouldn't it be unfair since it's two against one?"

Me, being on hyper mode, continued to bounce while thinking "Hmmm…true, and I don't want to call for Zeref-nii, so-"

Before I could finish my sentence, a familiar POOF was heard, before the loyal lion appeared.

"Princess, I shall fight alongside you and win your heart!"

The three of us sweat dropped at Loke's declaration. "Ok. In that case, battle begin!

**No one's POV**

"Regulus Punch"

The twins swiftly dodged the attack before a gun appeared in Lilith's hands.

"Water Bullets!"

The attacked hit, but as the water disappeared, an unharmed Loke stood there, confused.

"What was that? Tch, that was your best shot. Well, in that case, you will not win again- ACK!"

Lil smirked as the effects of the bullets started to kick in.

"Those are my special water bullets. First, it has no effects, but the more you move, the sooner you'll get paralyzed. That is only the first step."

Loke now looked even more confused

"But I haven't moved an inch since I got shot. And I heard about that spell. I know that you are also paralyzed as long as I'm still conscious."

His opponent just smirked "So the lion did his research, huh. Well, what you say is true, you haven't moved an inch, but your mouth was moving fifty miles per hour. And yes, I am paralyzed…"Loke smirked, but it soon faded away as Lil got a sadistic gleam in her eyes "but my sister isn't"

Loke's eyes widened as a scythe hit him, sending him back into the Spirit World. Suddenly, Lilith let out a yelp as she fell down a hole. Sayo's eyes widened as she realized what was going on, before quickly jumping onto a tree just as the ground underneath her disappeared, revealing a pink haired celestial spirit wearing a maid costume.

"Punishment, Princess?"

"No punishment Virgo! Try to defeat the one with the scythe! I'll take care of the one in the hole!"

"Yes, Princess."

Virgo leapt to Sayo, causing her to jump back

**Sayomi's POV**

_Okay, so I have to stay off the ground. She can drill holes at an inhuman pace, and I'll be at a disadvantage if I fall into one of those holes. She doesn't look physically strong, but looks can be deceiving._

My thought s were interrupted as I saw two chains heading towards me.

_Aha! I found her weakness! After she releases the chains, she lets her guard down, so if I time this properly, I might just be able to win!_

As I expected, she shot the chains at me again, but this time, instead of dodging, I used my magic. My scythe began to glow and change from, splitting into two, and in less than a second, where my scythe use to be appeared two twin katanas. Expertly, I used the katanas to catch the chains, causing than to wrap around it, just as I planned. I smirked at Virgo's shocked expression, before tugging my katanas, hard enough to cause the maid to fly towards me. I swiftly kicked her in the stomach, and threw her down, causing her to go back to the spirit world. I winced a little bit as I saw the human shaped ditch I made. Maybe I went a bit too overboard? I turned and saw my sister fighting…a giant goat? I blinked in confusion before shaking my head and jumping onto a tree.

**Lilith's POV**

I winced at the impact of my landing, standing up; I rubbed my sore bottom before I looked up. The hole I fell into was quite deep, making me unable to jump up. Grabbing my guns, I aimed them onto the ground, sending some magical energy into it before shooting. A whirlwind appeared, allowing me to be shot up and out of the ditch. I looked around to see my sister battling a pink haired maid. Suddenly, I felt something g heading towards me at a fast speed. Instinctively, I ducked tumbled a bit, quickly standing up and saw that I was apparently being attacked by a giant goat.

"Huh? A goat? Oh! You must be Capricorn then!"

"Yes. Lucy asked me to try to defeat you." That was the only warning he gave me before charging at me again. He let out an array of punch and kicks, and I dodged most of them, but because of his fast speed, a couple landed on me. Finally deciding I had enough, I hit his head with my gun (I hit him, not shoot him) While he recovered, I put some distance in between us.

_So he is a hand-to-hand combat expert, eh? Well, I should be fine as long as I keep some distance in between us._

"Fire Bullets!"

I cursed as I saw him dodge most of my attacked. I shot many more at him, and some hit him, burning him, slowing him down.

_Okay, this is not working well. He also has fast reflexes, so I guess I'll use the method of surprise._

Stealthily, I ran from tree to tree, turning one of my guns into a bow and arrow. Placing it on the tree, I grabbed a dagger to keep it on, and used a shuriken to hold the string back by placing it in the center of the two sharp points and pinning the sharp points to the tree, successfully holding the bow back. I returned to the battle field and continued shooting at him with only one gun this time. Finally, I decided to put my plan into action when he was standing in the perfect position. Shooting at him, I purposely missed, causing him to give me a bewildered look.

"What was th- ARG!"

He disappeared as an arrow embedded into his back. I felt a little bit guilty, but luckily, I put a potion on the tip of that arrow to make the healing process speed up a lot. Walking over to the tree, I collected my bow and dagger, having to look around a bit for the fallen shuriken, seeing how I aimed my shot at it so the bowstring will be released, allowing the arrow to fly to its target. I walked over to Sayo, who won her fight, but left a human shaped hole on the ground in the process. I felt sorry to whoever fought against my sister. I turned toward the said girl, making eye contact with her, and as if speaking through our eyes, we both nodded simultaneously before charging towards the Celestial Mage, guns and swords ready.

**(AN:Now would've been a good place to stop, but I'll add a bit more)**

**No One's POV**

A water and electricity attack headed toward Lucy, and just as it was about to hit her, a black shield appeared before her, blocking both attacked. One of Sayomi's katama changed into a dagger, which was quickly thrown at Lucy just as the sjield disappeared, not enough time to reappear. The blonde haired beauty dodged, but the speed of the dagger was too great and left her with a small cut on her right arm. Lucy smirked as she saw Sayo wince a bit after releasing the dagger.

"So I see Virgo did hit you with her chains" Lucy said in a teasing voice, receiving only a glare from her friend. Lucy frowned and jumped up as an electrified arrow landed where her feet were a second ago

"Okay! Are you guys trying to kill me?"

Lilith shrugged "Well, that is our job"

Lucy ignored the comment before raising her fist, which was now covered in a gold light. Sayo and Lil knew what was coming next and copied her actions, only having a red light for Lil and a purple light for Sayo. They charged at each other, fist raised, about to land the finishing blow, and they were a few feet away from each other when-

"DINNER!"

**Zeref's POV**

I shouted to the girls that it was time for dinner, and a second after that, a crashing noise could be heard, along with shrieks, bird calls, and some fowl language. I winced a little bit before choosing to ignore it and continued to set up dinner.

**No One's POV**

In a failed attempt to stop their attack, the three girls ended up crashing into each other and landing in a pile of tangled limbs.

"Ouch, that really hurts" Lil sat up, rubbing her head, not noticing she was sitting on top of Lucy.

Needless to say, the animals had a good reason to run away from the three demo- *_cough* _I mean mages.

**Scarlet: Wow, it's been a long time since I updated this, hasn't it. Well, Wolves' Eclipse should be updated soon, and since October is a good month for me, I might be able to do more than one chapter!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Lilith is created by my friend, except the name which I came up with, and I created Sayomi. If you have trouble imagining what they look like, pictures of them are being drawn right now ^^**

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**

**Scarlet**

**10/11/14**


	3. The Rose Twin's Mission Part 1

**This chapter will mainly be about Lilith and Sayomi, but there are some important scenes in this chapter which I recommend reading to avoid confusion..though this might be a confusing chapter…**

"Ani?"

"Yes, imouto?"

"It's time to start the preparations, isn't it?'"

Zeref was silent, giving Lucy the answers that she needs.

"I think we should send Sayomi and Lilith to mainland to gather information from our spies."

"Huh? Why Sayo-chan and Lil-chan? Why can't we go?"

"Lucy, you are too well known in Fiore, and there will probably be a lot of people looking for you. And if I go, it'll cause a commotion and havoc and I'll be killed on the spot. People don't know about Sayomi and Lilith yet."

"But they're-"

"Well, they don't know that they're real and how they look like"

"….Fine. So when will they go."

"We can go now."

"It's been so long since we've been to mainland! How long has it been Sayo-chan?"

"I believe that it has been over a century."

The siblings turned around to see the twins walking toward them.

"Fine. You too can go now, but wear different clothes and hide your weapons."

"Yay! Come on Sayo! I'll choose your clothes for you!"

Sayomi turned a shade paler as she was dragged by her sister into their cabin.

Soon screams and shouts were heard as the sisters fought as Sayomi absolutely refused to wear the clothes her _beloved _twin sister picked out for her. Lucy winced and dodged a flying chainsaw, while Zeref stepped aside , successfully avoiding a rain of shurikans, almost like it was natural for him to do so.

"I spent a century more with them, imotou-chan" he said in a deadpan voice as he noticed Lucy's confused gaze. "Sayomi does not like Lilith's choice if clothing for her, so this happened a lot."

A shriek was heard and a yell. "BRING THAT THING ANY CLOSER TO ME AND THIS SKIRT WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!"

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A DAGGER ON THAT SKIRT! IF YOU DO, YOU CAN SAY BYE-BYE TO THIS CLOAK!"

Lucy winced at the yelling "In that case, Zeref-kun, I feel sorry for you. You would think that they would be more mature at this age and because of their job"

Zeref smirked at his sister. "I can argue with the age thing. You can act like a five year old sometimes, Lulu-chan." He was instantly smacked in the head by the subject of his teasing. "But I do agree with the job thing. After all, they do have serious roles that could not be taken lightly."

"Yeah, we know."

Their eyes snapped toward the subjects of their conversation. Lilith had her hair placed in a messy bun. Her usual skirt was replaced with light blue jean shorts with a light green ruffled camisole top, which reaches up to her mid thigh, covering part of the shorts. Topping the look, she had a pair of silver strappy sandals and a silver wristwatch. She wore a touch of eyeliner and green eye shadow, emphasizing her eyes and completing her outfit.

"That's why we try to have as much fun as we can. With our roles, having free time is kind of hard. You guys aren't the only ones who need preparations."

They glanced over at the other sister, their jaws nearly dropping. Sayomi had on a black off shoulder tee **(AN: At least that's what I think it's called) **with a gray spaghetti strapped tank top under it, the straps of it showing where the off shoulder tee revealed her shoulders. The off shoulder tee is ripped with what looks likes claw marks in the center, and it ends at the center of her stomach. The tank top is shown under the rips and travels all the way to her mid thighs. The rest is covered with dark gray tights and her regular combat boots. **(AN: Her top is similar to IA's from Vocaloid except that it has a different design) **Her hair is styled in a messy side braid with her bangs sideswept, still covering one eye.

"You girls look great! Lil-chan, how in the world did you get Sayo-chan in that?" Lucy squealed, gushing over them, taking pictures with a camara that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"After a lot of compromising, she agreed to this outfit since 'it's comfortable, easy to fight in, not too revealing, and not flashy' Sayo was fine with it was long as I keep the makeup away from her." Lilith giggled during the explanation. She did not expect it to be so easy.

"We should go now while it is still dark. Is there anything we should know first?" Sayomi asked

Zeref nodded, "Don't draw too much attention to yourself, don't kill any mortals, don't use your dark magic, don't reveal anything about us, and if anyone asks your mark is a guild mark, got it? You should know what to do. One wrong move and everything is over."

"Yes _father" _Lilith said jokingly, knowing full well that Zeref cares for them despite his cold attitude.

Sayomi looked up at the maroon sky, "We should go now Lilith. Where should we land, Lucy?"

Lucy thought a bit. "Mount Hakobe on Earthland. There are not many people who live there, so it's pretty isolated, though not too far away from your destination. The only things you have to worry about are the vulcans and blizzardverns, and possibly bandits."

Sayomi nodded. "Thanks. Come on Lilith. It's been a while since we left the island."

Lilith grinned "Hai! I can't wait!"

The two began to walk off after grabbing their, but not before being stopped by the other set of siblings.

"Good luck!" Lucy gave them a thumbs up, showing how much faith she had in them.

"And please be careful" Everyone smiled at him, knowing that he doesn't say things like that very often.

The twins glanced at each other and nodded. Suddenly, they ran and tackled the dark mage in a hug, who struggled to get away. "Don't worry, we will." They hugged Lucy, smiling at her before letting go.

Suddenly, a breeze blew, and they turned into an array of black rose petals- some with red edges and others with purple. They drifted off to their destination, leaving their sanctuary for the first time in over a century.

**At The Destination**

"I-I t-t-think L-L-Lu-Lucy f-fo-for-forgot t-to m-mention s-something…" Lilith said, shivering

"l-l-like h-how F-F-FREAKING C-C-C-COLD I-IT I-IS O-ON S-STINKING M-M-MOUNTAIN?!" Sayomi, shouted back in reply. Lilith sweatdropped at her normally calm sister, who was shivering even more than her.

'_Sayo has horrible tolerance against the cold…and the light clothing doesn't help either, but she is dressed better then me._

"Pretty Women!"

"W-what is that!" Lilith asked in surprise before thinking back to what Lucy said about the mountains. "Are those Vulcans? I expected them to look more like a bird…"

"I-I D-D-DON'T H-HA-HAVE T-T-TIME T-TO D-D-EAL W-W-WITH TH-THIS!" Taking out a fan from her belt, Sayomi jumped towards the Vulcan, fan opened, and slashed it, rendering it unconscious.

'_Remind me to never prank her…or put her up against an ice-make mage…oh yeah….I forgot tha- '_

"Lilith, are you okay. You spaced out for a second."

She snapped out of her daze and realized their change of surroundings. Somehow, they were in a cave, a fire crackling, giving them warmth. Across from her, she sister grabbed a set of bandages, wrapping them around her hands and up to her elbows, as if replacing the fingerless gloves.

"How did we get here?"

"Honestly, sister, I don't know. One minute, we were standing on the mountain, the next, we are in a surprisingly warm cave. It's _unreal._ Maybe even _magical."_

Not missing her sister's subtle hints of what happened, Lilith placed her hands on her watch and looked at it, as if checking the time.

"Oh, yes, I remember now. For a second, I thought this was a _trick. _By the way sister, its _8 o'clock._" Lilith looked up from her watch.

"Time passes fast nowadays, ne? Last time we checked, it was only _5 o'clock. _I still remember how we had such a hard time when we got trapped _under _the _ice and water. _And those wolves. _More and more _ keep _attacking. _At least we managed to _hide _in the _forest." _Sayomi smiled and nodded opening her fan and covering her smirk with it.

Lilith laughed. "Yes, and I think we should go and _take out the trash. _We've been here a while and I'm getting _thirsty." _She readjusted her watch as soon as her finished her sentence.

"Of course. _Let's get this party started_. It's been a while since they've been given a good _soak_."

With matching dark smirks, Lilith launched needles from her watch at nearby bushes and Sayomi turned around and slashed a few trees, causing them to fall, revealing a group of smirking bandits, each armed. They attacked, weapons glowing, and eyes filled with lust….

…

…

…

…

…

_-bloodlust._

**If you are confused about what happened, Lilith and Sayomi realized they are being a attacked and spoke in a code to each other. If you don't understand it (italicized words are the key words) , here is a summary of what they said:**

**An illusion mage has casted an illusion on them, making them think that they are in a warm cave. Unfortunately for him, the twins are much smarter them that, but they pretended to fall for it. Lilth tells Sayomi that there is one behind her at the 8 o' clock position, while Sayomi tells Lilith that there is one behind her at the 5 o' clock position, and that there are reinforcements hiding in the forest. The three only mages in that group of bandits use illusion magic, water magic, and ice magic. Meanwhile, Lilith replied saying that they should just take care of the bandits already, and that she is feeling thirsty…bloodthirsty. Sayomi agrees, hinting that they should start and that it's been a long time since their weapons have been exposed to blood. At the last sentence, the twins attacked the bandits, which are all armed, but the twins are already in a bloodthirsty state. Now, let's continue the story.**

At the stroke of dawn, two girls entered a crowded city, which is beginning to wake up and awaken. Putting on innocent faced, they strolled around talking as if there not a care in the world. The newcomers attracted the villagers. Both were beautiful with one looking like day and the other like night, though it is quite obvious they are sisters. Both have matching yellow-hazel eyes which sparkles with…excitement? Or is it mischief?

Greeting the newcomers, who replied politely, they went back to work. After all, it's not like travelers are a rarity.

"So blissfully oblivious, ne sister?"

"Mhm. Well that's going to have to change soon, right Sayo-chan?"

Her sister only replied with a smirk, but that was a good enough answer for her.

"Well, we are at our first destination. Only a few more stops and the plan is in action!" Lilith explained in glee, smiling brightly. "Also, last night was so fun! All those screams and blood was exhilarating! I can't wait to do that again. After all, it was their destiny, like it's this world's dark fate."

"Well said, sister. After all, their souls are just a small sacrifice compared to what's going to happen. After all, it's about time Earth meets death."

They stopped at the center of their first destination

A small town in the country of Fiore, home to the Fairy Tail guild

Magnolia.

**Scarlet: I am so sorry it took me over half a year to update! I swear, I didn't mean to take so long, but I had to focus on Wolves' Eclipse, school, life, etc. Once again, I'm so sorry! I'll try not to take so long again! **

**Thank you to my lovely readers and thanks for sticking to the story! Sorry for all the mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Lilith belongs to my BFF and I own Sayomi (not in the slavery kind of way! As in the I-designed-her kind of way!)**

**Quick question: What do you think of Sayomi and Lilith?**

**Scarlet**

**5/16/15…never mind, make that 5/17/15**

**(It's exactly midnight here!)**


End file.
